


аll of my love, all of my life.

by brooklyn_winter



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Hanahaki AU, M/M, Songfic, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 18:49:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10600011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brooklyn_winter/pseuds/brooklyn_winter
Summary: Он винит себя в том, что не успел добежать до перекрестка со сбитым дорожным знаком. Первое черное соцветие Клэй откашливает именно там, держась одной рукой за серый металлический столб.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ХанахакиAU. От неразделенной любви у человека растут цветы в легких. Если объект любви мертв, то цветы черные.   
> Пневмофлорезия – авторское название, придумывалось для другого автора и для другой работы. Но раз так звезды сошлись, мне оно тоже понадобилось. 
> 
>  
> 
> The Family Crest – Beneath the Brine

Он падает так долго, что и сам уже не знает, когда это началось. Возможно, все произошло в залитой солнечным светом школьной библиотеке, на краю длинного ряда столов, где от постоянно перешептывающейся группы учеников их отделяло всего два пустых места; по ощущениям – их отделяла целая пропасть. Возможно, это началось на Зимнем Балу, когда его взгляд шарил по забитому людьми спортзалу вовсе не в поисках девушки, которая ему нравилась. Возможно, все началось в кинотеатре, когда их пальцы на мгновение соприкоснулись, а потом он так глупо и нелепо спалился с этими валентинками. Возможно, все началось на той злополучной вечеринке, когда несколько судеб сплелись в крепкий узел и уже никогда не развяжутся.   
  
Возможно, все началось с упакованной в коричневую бумагу коробки перед его дверью.  
  
Клэй не знает, где находится его точка отчета, но знает, где все закончится – в стерильной палате с голубыми занавесками на окнах и рыдающей возле его кровати матерью. Он не может этого ни изменить, ни исправить, даже если хочет этого больше всего.   
  
(Ложь. Больше всего он хочет, чтобы все это закончилось.)  
  
– Я переписал все на флешку, – Тони смотрит на него с жалостью, и ему тошно от этого взгляда. – Кассеты у полиции, но если захочешь снова услышать ее голос…  
  
Клэю хочется сказать, что он не мазохист, он не станет это переслушивать. Но в его глотке трубка, не дающая ему умереть и не дающая сказать ни слова, поэтому он только прикрывает глаза и еле заметно кивает. Он может писать записки в большом блокноте на пружинах или печатать на смартфоне, и когда в палате родители, ему приходится это делать. «Я в порядке», «дышать уже легче», «я не умру, мам, это лечится», «почти не болит». Он ненавидит себя за то, что поступает так с ними, будто это можно контролировать.   
  
Он просит их уйти, просит их не смотреть, как он умирает. У него достаточно зрителей, они стоят по разным углам комнаты и почти все время молчат. Клэю кажется, что он умирает не от болезни – его убивает чувство вины, перед ними обоими.   
  
Когда врач вытаскивает интубационную трубку, Клэй свешивается с кровати и пытается откашляться, избавиться от забивающих ему трахею длинных колосовидных соцветий. Пневмофлорезию излишне романтичные личности называют красивым убийцей. Дженсен не видит ничего красивого в том, что вылетает из его рта с каждым приступом кашля. Черные соцветия похожи на червей, не самое поэтичное сравнение.   
  
Джефф отводит взгляд каждый раз, когда это происходит. Ханна же, напротив, подходит ближе и наклоняется, стараясь рассмотреть получше. Будто от приступа к приступу что-то меняется.  
  
– Амарант. Неумирающая любовь, которая убивает. Ты не находишь в этом некую жестокую иронию?   
  
Он находит жестокую иронию во всем происходящем, если на то пошло.   
  
– Безнадежность, Ханна. Это не любовь.   
  
Клэй все еще вздрагивает от его голоса. Это его воображение и память, он знает. То же самое, что и с Ханной, но он может включить ее в любой момент. Она почти реальна.   
  
Почти.  
  
– У тебя тяжелая степень интоксикации, – врач кладет руку ему на плечо и несильно сжимает. – В таком состоянии ты можешь видеть то, чего на самом деле нет. Ты должен это понимать.  
  
Клэй смотрит на него воспаленными глазами и кивает – по привычке. Он даже не пытается запомнить имя своего врача. Какой в этом толк, если он не сможет ничего сделать?  
  
– Я… – он сглатывает ком в горле, жмурится от подступающей тошноты, – попытаюсь поспать.   
  
Мужчина в белом халате убирает руку, взгляд Клэя цепляется за его бейджик, но слова расплываются. Он откидывается обратно на подушку, нашаривает на постели наушники. Он не хочет слушать.  
  
Он включает первую запись.   
  
*  
  
  
Все начинается с обычного кашля и чувства, будто в груди что-то мешает легким расправляться в полном объеме. Но еще не болит, поэтому на тяжесть Клэй не обращает никакого внимания. У него есть дела поважнее и все они связаны с мертвой девушкой, которая ему нравилась.   
  
Еще одна ложь, с которой он никак не может смириться.   
  
Ханна его преследует. Или он ее, следуя каждому ее указанию, оказываясь в каждом значимом для нее месте. Клэй видит ее везде: в школьном коридоре, за пустующей партой, на остановке возле «Моне», в парке, в магазине ее родителей, на ступенях городской библиотеки. Он видит ее и чувствует вину за то, что не разглядел это все раньше. Он винит себя в том, что ушел. Он винит себя в том, что не понял. Он винит себя в том, что не успел добежать до перекрестка со сбитым дорожным знаком.   
  
Он винит себя в том, что продолжал злиться неделями, пока Ханна не рассказала ему правду. Ту самую правду, которая вышибла воздух из его легких.   
  
Первое черное соцветие он откашливает именно там, держась одной рукой за серый металлический столб. В темноте Клэй этого не замечает, он списывает кашель на простуду. Ну еще бы, столько носиться по городу в не самые теплые ночи. Он вытирает рот рукавом рубашки и сбегает, потому что голос Ханны в наушниках плохо сочетается со всплывающими воспоминаниями.   
  
Второй раз это происходит на пороге _его_ дома. Клэй ждет, когда ему откроют, и закрывает рот рукой, заходясь в кашле. В кулаке остаются смятые лепестки, а он нервно сглатывает. Он все сжимает их в кармане, рассматривая фото Джеффа на столе. Сердце колотится, как безумное, и Дженсен не понимает, что с ним происходит. Он выпаливает его родителям все, что знает, и тогда его отпускает. Он медленно выдыхает, когда слышит:  
  
– Я никогда не врал тебе.   
  
Клэй боится поднимать глаза со столешницы. Его придавливает осознанием того, как сильно он ошибался все это время. С очередным приступом кашля он выбегает из чужого дома.   
  
*  
  
– Ты болен.  
  
Он резко оборачивается и почти падает, пятится назад, пока не упирается спиной в чей-то вычурный памятник. Острая грань вдавливается ему между лопаток.  
  
– Сложно не заметить, Клэй.   
  
– Ты следишь за мной? – Он не думает о том, что не стоит быть враждебным к Тони, потому что у него не так много друзей, чтобы отталкивать их сейчас. Он думает о том, что буквально протоптался по чьей-то могиле.   
  
– Присматриваю, – Тони пожимает плечами и переводит взгляд на импровизированную бумажную табличку с именем Ханны и качает головой. – Если бы она знала…  
  
Клэй знает, что он хочет сказать. Она могла бы полюбить в ответ, Ханна Бейкер была из тех людей, которые могли бы… вырастить в себе чувства к кому-то. Культивировать их, как лучший фермер, заботливо поливая собственными надеждами. И в итоге она смогла бы.   
  
И это убило бы ее. Это убило бы их обоих.  
  
Клэй в любом случае стал бы причиной ее смерти. Он понимает это так ясно, словно на него снизошло пресловутое озарение. Он пришел не на могилу Ханны, она всего лишь оказалась по пути к его настоящей цели.   
  
– Клэй, мне так жаль…  
  
Ее имя – палиндром, она всегда была особенной. Он замечает это только сейчас. Было бы ему легче, если бы амарант в его легких был бы результатом любви к ней? Едва ли. Так какая разница, в ком была причина?  
  
*  
  
Признаться себе в том, что он не был влюблен в Ханну Бейкер, оказывается первым шагом к принятию. Он _хотел_ быть влюбленным в нее. Клэй был идиотом, им же и остался.   
  
Он переслушивает десятую запись столько раз, что помнит ее наизусть. Именно она оказывается самой важной, важнее его собственной, важнее всех остальных. Эгоистично по отношению к Ханне, да и плевать. Для него эта кассета – откровение, объяснение произошедшего, оправдание человека, которого он…  
  
Которого он любит. Теперь-то это очевидно, как никогда. Джефф всегда был рядом с ним, по-своему заботился, направлял, становился чем-то большим, становился чем-то настолько важным, что прочно вплелся в его жизнь, вытесняя из нее всех остальных, но даже не замечая этого.   
  
Ханна была особенной, но Клэй ее совершенно не знал. Если бы не ее записи, он бы никогда не догадался, что именно заставило ее так поступить. Если бы не ее записи, он, возможно, все еще злился бы на Джеффа за его смерть, а это притормаживало бы рост проклятого амаранта. Она пыталась заставить всех понять, что она чувствовала, заставить страдать. В случае с Клэем она явно перестаралась.   
  
Мы не можем точно знать, как влияем на других людей, верно? Одно движение, одно слово, сторона одной кассеты – и начало для очередного снежного кома положено.   
  
Он видит Джеффа везде, а это значит, что Клэю становится хуже. Он видит его в библиотеке за дальним столом, на бейсбольной площадке с остальными игроками, среди посетителей кинотеатра, в любой толпе. Когда у него начинается лихорадка, ему кажется, что именно холодные ладони Эткинса проверяют, насколько горячий у него лоб. Клэй пытается с ним заговорить, но не может. Он должен сказать, что не успел, будто сейчас это способно что-то изменить.   
  
*  
  
Десятая запись так и остается на повторе.   
  
Он не просыпается.

 


End file.
